My Sun and Stars
by LynnStark
Summary: He was her sun, the one that brightened her life and soul; and he was the stars in her little world, always guiding her and looking after her. She was the moon of their life, the one that gave them a reason to be; a reason to glow. They were her saviors, her angels. And they were hers. AominexOCxKagami
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday afternoon, and like any autumn afternoon in Tokyo, there were very few clouds up in the sky, and a couple of dead leaves dancing in the harsh winds of the late evening. The sun was starting to set by the time he got to the airport, letting the last rays of warmth lick at his slightly tanned skin, to make way for the harsher winds to take place, and possibly some rain later on.

A tall, fiery redhead fished his phone from his pocket to check the time and the monitor before him, fearing that he was late or that perhaps her flight got there ahead of schedule. Thankfully, everything was in order and he was, in fact, early.

Just when he was about to call her, he felt more than heard someone running to him and climbing up his back, with such graciousness and agility as a mountain cat did with a nearby tree. He didn't need to turn around to know it was his sister. His beloved twin sister.

"Kitty?" –He asked; all the excitement wiped out of his voice. "Kitty, are you alright?"

A quiet sob as all the answer he needed to take her by the waist and turn her around. The girl was much smaller in comparison with him, almost making her tiny. Kagami sighed and wrapped his strong arms around her lithe body in a protecting hug; the grip over her waist and back becoming harder and stronger by the second. But the smaller redhead couldn't care less, wrapping her arms around him with all her might while burying her head in the crook of his shoulder. She was not crying. No, for the love of god, she wasn't. Contrary to people's belief, it was raining there.

Her strawberry-blonde, waist-length hair cascaded in a straight fashion over her shoulders and down her back, the ends of her locks curled gently in small waves. Her soft honey-colored eyes were blurry with unshed tears and her pink plump lips were in an angry pout.

"Tiger." –She sniffed. "You damned asshole." –She pushed back from his grip and wiped the raindrops off her face. They were starting to become quite annoying. She couldn't even see!

Said guy chuckled and took her for another hug, this time nuzzling the side of her head with she gripped his shirt tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." –He gave another chuckle when he felt her hands' grip on him only got stronger. "Hey, hey. Not so tight, I've just ironed this shirt, short stuff." –He said her nickname endearingly. He haven't called her that since forever.

"Shut up." –She mumbled over his neck. "I'm tired, carry me. The rain won't let me see the path, anyways."

"Rain?" –The 'tiger' asked with a wide grin. "It's not raining, you dumb ass. Damn, you're such a crybaby."

"Don't get cocky with me. I have seen the goddamn tear that fell from your right eye. Now, be a good big bro and carry this cute and vulnerable little sister of yours." –She smirked, but it disappeared the second she heard him mumble. "Hey! I heard that!"

"Shut up." –He scooped her up and started walking over his place.

The two of them spent that evening with lots of popcorn, ice cream, candy and the forever present Playstation.

"Tiger?" –She asked after a while, now wrapped in a bundle of blankets, trying her damn hardest not to fall sleep just yet.

"Yeah, Kitty?" –Her elder brother asked, just as sleepy as her. They were both thrown over the couch, with Katsumi over him and him with his arms on either side of her. Being twins made them close, really close. They were used to sleeping together and doing mostly anything together.

"I really missed this, nii-san." –She sighed, nuzzling her face to his chest. "I missed you."

The only response she had was the tightening of his arms around her. And that was more than enough.

The next day though, he was the first to wake up. It was Saturday, meaning, he had practice at midday with his team. Searching lazily for any way to check the time, he had to check his phone, for the wall clock was broken. And the only problem was that his phone was currently charging on the wall opposite of the couch. Still lying below Katsumi, and being the lazy bastard he was, he raised his arm and started checking blindly for his phone. A couple of minutes later, he got what he was looking for.

"10 AM…" –He whispered quietly. With a tired sigh, he shook his twin a little. "Kitty, move. I have to make some breakfast."

"5 more minutes, Tiger…"

"Katsumi, move." –The girl in question just groaned in response and let his shirt go in order to make him shut his goddamned mouth for once and all. Who allowed him to be such a pain in the ass in such an ungodly hours of the day? She wouldn't get up for another couple of hours, though.

Wiggling out of her, he successfully was able to get out. He headed straight to the kitchen to make something to fill his moaning stomach, and in hopes that his twin sister, who was in fact not a morning person at all, would woke up and move that lazy ass so that they could play some basketball together.

Taiga was excited, no, more like ablaze with excitement. His sister was the one that influenced him into playing basketball, and was the one that taught him quite a lot about it. His other brother did teach him some as well, but that was a tale for another time. The thing is that it was extremely hard to beat Katsumi in a game, and it still was. Not impossible, but downright hard as hell. They had once played a once on one match after inhaling a couple of 12 pack of beer, just the two of them, and she still managed to win. Somehow. Up until this day, he haven't been able to figure the reason out.

His sister was one of the best basketball players he had the honor to meet and, above all, play with. She taught him that just everyone could be an absolutely fine player, they just had to believe it. But the lesson that was still fresh in his mind, was the one that judging your opponent before playing with them was the worst mistake anyone could make. She had made it quite clear, being 159 centimeters and all, but still being able to beat him senseless when she felt like it.

But that day he was going to make the impossible to drag her to practice. He wanted to show her just how much he had improved while she wasn't there.

He wanted to make her proud.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey. I don't have any excuse to give, really. And for that, I'm sorry. I just plainly forgot about this; I don't know how, just did. So I've wrote another chapter, this one a little longer, in a way to make up to you. I apologize again, and hope you enjoy. I'm open to any suggestion, opinion, question and/or criticism, be it good or bad. People as plain sincere have a very special place in my heart (: Also, I apologize again if there's any mistake at grammar of typing. I would love if whoever have spotted them could tell me.

Thank you, LynnStark.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

What is this?

She sniffed the air, still not completely awake.

Is this… Pancakes? Hmmm… Perhaps not. Does Tatsu even know how to make pancakes at all? Naah, last time he tried to make eggs, he almost put the flat on fire…

She snuggled further on the couch, trying to seek some more warmth. Once her fluffy blanket was safely around her small frame, the edge of the blanket tucked tightly below her toes and the upper edge placed right under her nose, she sighed in pure bliss. Her body felt strangely sore, but she didn't recall the reason, though, so—

Bacon. She just smelled _bacon_.

With eyes still closed, she frowned a little, taking all her remaining concentration to try to figure out the place where that amazing, tantalizing, beautiful smell came from.

Wait. It _**WAS**_ bacon. And it _**WAS**_ pancakes as well. And it came from somewhere real close.

Too close, actually.

A certain redhead watched with extreme amusement as his twin sister woke up slowly, but surely. The expressions she made as her still half-asleep mind tried to locate the mouth-watering aroma of the food of the gods were definitely priceless. The last time something like that happened, he had, thankfully, his phone near, so he was able to take as many pics as his heart desired. She hadn't noticed yet, or if she has she hadn't said, but he has made a whole photobook with all the amazing, and might he add, pretty hilarious and stupid, faces she has made since he learned how to take pics. He even has one of her drooling and snoring, with her hair as messed up as a frigging rat and make up just as messed as a clown's as her phone contact photo. He loved that; it was the very first time they went out and she got wasted as fuck. Good times. Really good times.

Just when he was about to turn the eggs, her eyes opened quickly in an almost audible _snap_. She turned her head to where he was standing, and he _saw_.

"Coffee?" –He asked, amusement dripping in every word.

His sister wasn't the brightest person in the whole world, but make her food and she will love you to the end of the world. It doesn't matter if it is midnight or the early hours of the morning, food was everything to her. Food was always the answer. Well, most of the time. So you can imagine the dreamy expression she wore when she looked at him; so full of love and awe.

It took him a second to flip the eggs and continue to arrange the meal; and it was all it took for a big hug to the waist while he had his back to her. She nuzzled her face to his back and sighed.

"You know I love you, right?"

"You just love me because I'm cooking for you." –He huffed, trying to look as sad and deeply hurt as much as he could, without giving away that he was just messing with her for the sake of it.

"No, I always love you; even when you snore at 4 AM and your drool manages to drip all the way to my face. I just love you more when you put that nice ass to good use." –She deadpanned and swatted his butt to make her point across, making him shriek, none too manly, actually.

"Katsumi! Stop it goddamnit!"

"You. Are. Blu~ Shing~" –She giggled. The simple rosy of his cheeks spread like butter all over his face, ears and down his upper chest; turning redder by the second. "AHAHAHAH NOW IT'S AS CRIMSON AS YOUR HAIR!"

He huffed and turned his attention back to the eggs, which were more ready. One more minute and they would've been burned.

"Make that ass useful and make the table already. I'll take care of this." –He mumbled. The flushing of his cheeks now turning back to normal, real, _real_ slowly.

"Sir, yessir!"

"Kitten, we have a couple of hours to eat and change. I have a team practice at midday and I wanted to have a one-on-one with you." –Now that he was done with the eggs, he fried some sausages and grilled cheese for her. You wanted to convince lazy Katsumi, and that '_early'_ in the morning, weekend no less, you needed to have your cooking book opened and ready, because she wouldn't have anything else.

She hummed as she poured whipped cream and Maple syrup all over the steaming pancakes with a huge grin. Her grin only widened more when he handled her a container with chocolate chips; her eyes gleaming and a delighted laugh escaped her rosy lips.

"I'm beaten, tiger. But since you've asked so nicely and even made an adequate breakfast, I'll happily accept." –Her grin turned to a smirk, one that was disturbingly similar to a certain fiery redhead's. Said redhead grinned and cheered quite loudly. "You're so on, tiger. Better put on your big boy panties, because I'm planning on kicking your ass. Haven't really practiced much since you left."

"Oh, we'll see, kitten. I bet you a cheeseburger that I'll have your ass handled to you by the first 20 points."

"Just a cheeseburger? The loser pays tonight's dinner." –The gleam in her eyes brightened and the look in her face sharpened.

"You're so on."

After a grand breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausages, Cap'n Crunch with milk and orange juice, nice steamy hot a shower and an appropriate stretching (with the help of Taiga's height and strength), the two twins left the flat and made their way to the park, where the team practice was supposed to take place.

"Ah, there's no one yet." –Kagami sighed as he started stretching and warming up. "You should warm up too." –He grimaced when he pulled a sore muscle. "I don't want to wake up in the early morning because someone is moaning and crying because her legs hurt."

Katsumi huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her brother was an idiot at times… No, he was an idiot all of the time; there are just some rare times where his mind actually start working.

"Alright, granny. Show me what you've been doing since the last ass-whooping back at Cali." –She stretched her legs as far as they could go one last time, and passed the brand new all she'd bought from America. "The ball is new, so I'll be tricky for a bit."

"Yeah, the other ball I had is pretty beat up. Really needed a new one."

The first couple of dribbles he did were slow and careful, like testing waters and checking the weight and texture. It sure was a little rough, but it wasn't anything they needed to be concerned of. Give it a couple of plays and it would be perfect.

"Let's start, shall we?"

Crimson and soft brown flecked amber eyes glared dark gold flecked crimson red eyes in a raging fire. None of them backed down. Positions tense and alert, lips upturned into wild grins and steady breathing. And hell broke loose. Hope Satan doesn't wake up down there.

With last moments, the tallest Kagami dribbled as quickly as possible, expertly moving from one side to the other, strong legs balancing with his arms, soon building a rhythm. Katsumi tried to copy his movements, glaring amber eyes scanning his general body language, soon spotting an opening and tackling directly at it.

She dashed to his left side and pushed the ball out of his hands, making the poor orange bouncy thing go astray to a corner. Not missing a beat, she ran to the ball, caught it and dribbled much faster than him, all the way to the nest. She dodged a log, strong arm that was aiming to steal the ball and jumped to score.

2 to 0.

It was a clear score; the ball hadn't touched the nest, or bounced for that matter. It went straight in.

As soon as she touched the ground, the ball was already taken and heading fast to the other nest. She needed to hurry or else he'd score. So she ran. Given her rather small stature, and practically puny compared to her brother and all the other basketball player she has met, she needed to have a particular ability, or else she wasn't no one.

With a sprint, she was already by his side and ready to strike. But it seemed like he already knew what she was about to do, so he jumped higher and dunked hard on the poor helpless basket.

"Woah." –It took her a moment to come back to the game. She has never seen someone jump _that_ high. "And just what the hell have you been on? No one can just jump as high as that! How did you do that, tiger? Tell meee~"

Taiga just smirked evilly at her and shrugged. "It's nothing really. Just the height." –He laughed and tossed her the ball. It was her turn now.

What Katsumi lacked in stature and strength, she had in agility and speed. Her hands, unlike the male players, weren't as big and she couldn't hold the ball with a hand alone, so she put good use to her nimble fingers and, with lots of years of playing with her brothers, she managed to master the art of passing and trickery. She passed the ball easily from hand to hand, altering it from passing the ball between her legs, to making random patterns all around herself as she tried to lose the attacker. Street basket, it was called. She learned that back in America, when she got tired of her parents' bickering or her mother giving her long-ass sermons and she could play basketball the day away. Her brother wasn't as rebellious, or at least mom didn't lecture him as much because he didn't act like a girl should (which he isn't, but still, you get it), so he didn't get to play on the alleys with the guys of other schools.

Also, all the years running with her dad and sometimes her brothers, and the years playing basketball and tennis had made her pretty fast, to the point of being known as the Berry Ray, back in high school. Truth be told, she hated that name, but she could care less. The name came from the rosy trace she made when she ran full speed. She moved so fast you could only see an orangey-rosy flash moving from one side of the court to the other.

"Huh? Oi, Aominecchi, Momoicchi, isn't that Kagaminecchi?" –A tall, slender blonde squinted his eyes a little; Kagaminecchi seemed to be practicing very hard, running to the basket, grinning and yelling like a madman. Was Kagaminecchi alone?

No. Wait.

Was that a blur?

"Kagami? OH, DO YOU THINK TETSU IS HERE AS WELL?" –With a little happy shriek, she hurried to the nearby basketball court, all the way blabbing about how her lovely Tetsu was here and she couldn't wait to hug him and so on.

The last one of the trio sighed and rubbed his eyes lazily. It was frigging weekend, meaning, the only time of the week when he could sleep as long as he pleased in the comfort of his blessed bed. But that day, Momoi came over and demanded they went together to get Tetsu a birthday present; his was the following week, so she was desperate to find the perfect present.

Walking to the mall, Momoi called the other GOM that were nearby, but Midorima had stuff to do, so he couldn't come; Ryouta, on the other hand, was there in 5 minutes. The poor dude didn't have any other interesting thing to do.

So here he was, walking to the mall to buy Tetsu a birthday present in a Saturday, instead of sleeping the day away. Not the most fun way to pass the day, but knowing how the two girly people of the GOT were, there was no chance of going back to catch on some sleep until lunch.

Once he noticed that the two idiots weren't walking to the mall anymore, he stopped.

"What the–" –He heard the distinct sound of the rubber of sneakers and the rhythm of the ball hitting the ground. It wasn't steady like the rhythm the other players had, it was pretty fast-paced and irregular. It many people could hold an irregular pace for a long time. It made him curious.

"KatsuMI GODDAMNIT SLOW DOWN A LITTLE COULD YOU? I CAN'T EVEN STEAL THE DAMN BALL ANYMORE!" –Ah, that was Kagami indeed. Who was he yelling at, anyways? "Katsumi you BITCH!" –He managed to catch the ball before it made it to the basket and dribbled hard to the other basket.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" –A short girl laughed heartedly. She was sweating just as much as Kagami was; he has never seen a girl sweat that much. Normally, girls hate getting all dirty and sweaty, but she seemed to be enjoying it to a great extent.

"Shut up!" –Kagami jumped, but it wasn't as powerful as his first jumps. He was getting tired and had already used more than half the number of power jumps he was able to make.

"HA! Can't jump that high, now can you?" –The girl ran after him, picking up her speed a little and jumping to his back. "You won't make any more dunks, you ass!" –Once at his back, she tried to jump to the basket, but was stopped right in her tracks by a string arm around her waist.

"I'll make as many dunks as I want, shoRTIE!"

"Wait, who is she?"

"NOT FAIIIIIIIR!"- The strawberry-blonde girl whined, but laughed at the tired but ecstatic look plastered on his face. "Ah, shit. I'm beat." –She sighed and made a motion to take off the shirt she was wearing (which was his, by the way), but he stopped her before she did. "Huh?"

The girl looked at her brother in confusion. It was like an untold habit to take off their shirts and dry their sweating body with that, so…

With as quick as her reflexes allowed her, she was able to catch the flying wet tee that was thrown to her face, just in time.

"Ewww, what the hell, tiger?" –She grimaced as she threw the tee back to him. That's when she caught the look in his eye. She followed his glance up to where a group of three people were looking at them. "Oh." –She had forgotten. His teammates were going to come to practice.

They were three people, one girl and two guys; all ogling at her like she was the strangest thing in the world. That's when it hit her. She wasn't in America anymore. It wasn't normal for girls to just strip off their tees like it was the most normal thing ever, because in here, they would think you're a pervert of something.

Blushing madly, all the way to her ears, she casted her head down and buried her face into her brother's chest, trying to get the hell away from them. She was mortified; how can she forget such important things like customs?

"Hey, hey. You alright?" –He whispered in her ear as he brushed the sweat-drenched bangs off her face. She mumbled, still face-planted on his chest.

There was a very awkward and very long silence, or at least very awkward and very long for Katsumi, who was still hiding from the unknown trio.

Meanwhile, the blue haired guy from the trio stared. And stared. The girl was quite cute. Plus, she had a nice chest, too; not as big as Momoi, or as flat as the Seirin manager. They had a nice shape too. It wasn't as squishy as Momoi, they looked firm but soft. They were perfect to his hands, and he loved it. Or at least, he liked how they looked.

The blonde one was the first to speak and try to ease the thick air.

"Uh? Who is this, Kagamicchi?" –There was a muffled laugh from the short girl.

"She's my twin sister." –The elder redhead deadpanned. "So you better get the hell away from her, ya hear, Kise? She's not a stupid fangirl that you can flirt to."

The laugh continued. "Are you gonna go all big bro on every guy that asks for my name?" –She tried her best to rise to her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Dumbass." –She whispered in his ear in English.

"Shut up, damnit."

"But isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without giving yours before? More so if they are right before you?" –The little smirk on her face reminded him of Bakagami. It was pretty disturbing; they were twins, alright. But he would be lying if he said that it didn't fit her face. The little mischievous smirk made her amber eyes sharper and her rosy lips, kissable.

"AH! I'm sorry! I'm Kise Ryouta! Nice to meet you." –He flushed and gave her a charming smile, one that would make a girl blush madly and squall loudly.

Kise seemed to be quite handsome. He was tall and athletic, but he seemed to care too much for his appearance, and Kagami Katsumi wasn't about to date a guy that looked better than her, so it was an instant and plain, _no_. Plus, his voice was a little too high-pitched, and she hated squeaky male voices. She didn't want to date a guy whom people confused with a girl. And she wasn't homophobic.

But to the surprise of everyone else, it didn't affect her. Her little smirk didn't falter and her cheeks didn't turn reddened. She just nodded and turned to the other two, like waiting for their names as well.

"Ah, my name's Momoi Satsuki, pleased to meet you!" –The pinkette gave her a little smile and bowed a little.

The girl seemed nice enough, sweet and adorable, but perhaps too sweet. And perhaps too girly. But nice enough, so she wouldn't mind going out with her once in a while. She had the biggest bust she had ever seen, tough. Katsumi couldn't imagine the pain she would be in with all that weight; that reminded her, Taiga had said she did awesome back massages, so she could help Momoi some time.

The strawberry-blonde smiled too and nodded, finally turned to the tanned guy's way. And her smile turned into a look of surprise.

And then, she blushed.

Noticing it, he gave her a knowing smirk and winked. "Name's Aomine Daiki, sweetheart."

Blushing more, she tried to give them a smile and nodded. But daMN! That guy was hot! The tan shade of his skin made a nice contrast to those impossibly deep and blue, blue eyes. She has never seen such blue eyes; they were usually baby blue or a combination of sorts. She liked that deep blue. And the killer smirk fulfilled its purpose perfectly.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Kagami Katsumi, this idiot's better half. Hope we can at least not hate each other." –She smiled sheepishly.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" –Taiga flicked her forehead, chuckling when she winced and rubbed the spot.

She was about to pinch his cheeks, but stopped. The slight glare turned into a grin. "But you didn't deny that I was your better half!" –Then she pinched his cheeks, anyways.

Pained and annoyed, he took her hands in his and was about to tell her off, but could hear people coming their way. He could guess it was his teammates; meaning, more guys. If this continued, he will go crazy sooner than thought.

"Oi, Katsumi. I've seen you play with Bakagami earlier. You're fast. Play with me." –His eyes had a gleam in them that she couldn't quite place.

And she liked it.

"No."

She turned around, quite dumbfounded. "Since when do we, of the Kagami lineage, turn down a challenge? Are you alright? Should we go back and tuck you to bed?" –She checked his temperature with the back of her hand and checked him all over. "You aren't getting sick, are you?"

"No, goddamnit! I just don't like you playing with him!" –His exasperated expression was gold. One of the best things in life was bugging Taiga. He made what had to be the best and most adorable faces ever. An old and endless hobbie, mind you. "Plus, you need to rest."

"Why? You're afraid I take away your lifelong rival? I won't if you share~" –She grinned and jumped to his back, hugging him. "We can even tag along and beat his sorry ass all the way to his momma together! We'll end this quickly."

He sighed, a smile playing on the corner of his lips. Just like they did back in the day, he thought. The thought of teaming up with his sister again and beating the annoying, way too self-centered Ahomine put together was making his insides blaze with excitement. Playing along with Katsumi was always fun. They always learned new strategies and new moves, and their sixth sense always made it easier for them to understand and predict each other's moves. Truth be told, he had seen the looks they've given each other, and he feared that Ahomine had asked to play with her in an ill-mannered, but if he were to be there as well, he could be able to look out for her. But she needed some time to rest… So he nodded slowly, still apprehensive of letting her play again, so soon, already turning his head to the side to soothe a little knot on his shoulder.

"Hey, but what about me? It's not fair if you guys are going to team up on me!"

"Why don't you ask Kuroko? He'll be coming here along with my teammates."

And as if on cue, a group of tall teenagers came to their view. They stopped the conversation they were in and glanced at them weirdly, not expecting them at all, well, except for the elder Kagami.

"Oi! Testu! Be my teammate! We'll be up against them!" –Aomine called out, already grinning. It was like the pre-game excitement the three, Aomine and the Kagamis, shared.

After a quick introduction, the game started.

Taiga managed to get the ball first. He dribbled it and passed it to Katsumi without really looking. She caught it midair and headed for the basket to score. She almost didn't see Kuroko running to her, but she did on time, dodging him be sidestepping and 'flashstepping', as her twin called it, to the basket, where Taiga was already waiting. She jumped and faked to shoot when she spotted the hot– eh… Aomine right behind her brother. She flicked her eyes behind him and shifting her head to the side. With a nod, he intertwined his fingers and thrusted her up, allowing her to dunk successfully.

"What the–"

The game turned into a brutally fast-passed one, based mostly in quick passes and dunks.

Katsumi was marveled that someone out of America could play Street Basket that well. It was a tricky game; you can't really be sure what the other's move could be with certainty, and that was the main reason that it was so fun and exciting. It made her mind and nerves go haywire, examining everything as much and as fast as possible, making up possible situations and responses. Plus, that Kuroko's playing was unique. She has never met someone with that kind of game; it was new to her, so she was slowly getting used to it. It wasn't bad; in fact, it was pretty good, and quite impressive. The knowledge of someone leering her every move and taking the smallest opening in her game to strike and take the ball from her made her power up her defenses. If she was feeling beat before, she was close to being exhausted and completely crushed at the moment.

At the same time, Aomine was thinking the same thing. Street Basket wasn't something easy to master, and here she was, playing with a sense of peace and ease as a wave, flowing with the ball from one side to the other. Her speed was incredible. She could be in front of him in a second, and going through an opening he carelessly made and reappear the other second at the end of the court with the ball flying to the net. Even though Tetsu and he were at the head, it was only for 3 points. It was no good. He had to push over to win; and by the looks of it, it wouldn't be easy. Tetsu had only stolen the ball from her hands a couple of times; most of it was Bakagami's carelessness. Her shots weren't bad, either; she could do the same tricks as him when shooting, but the only difference was that she didn't dunk as much, it was mostly clean formless shoots.

Taiga passed the ball blindly to his sister, who was right behind him. One of the best perks of being twins, was that they didn't need to see each other to know where they were, so they didn't need to make eye contact to make passed and such. It came very handy in tough situations and games.

But the ball was snatched from her fingers before they even landed. She grinned and started to run behind Aomine, who had the ball thanks to Kuroko, but suddenly winced and stopped.

"Taiga." –She wheezed out. Her knees buckled a little, but she managed to remain standing.

In a flash, the elder Kagami was right before her with an inhaler, whispering soothingly on her ear and rubbing her back as she calmed down. After a while, she opened her eyes and stared at the sky, still grinning, and turned to her brother. He looked a little freaked out, but then flicked her forehead.

"You idiot. I told you not to overdo it!" –There he goes. He won't stop yelling and lecture her until he run out of things to say, so she took a deep breath and got to her feet. She then turned to the ones they were supposed to play with, Aomine and Kuroko. They were quite concerned and a little shaken, to say the least. She tried to smile a little and reassure them that it was alright, but it only made them worry more.

After a while, Taiga noticed she wasn't paying attention at all, just her familiar default mode of _'Of course, darling'_, which consisted in her nodding with a smile plastered on her face and mumbled affirmatively every once in a while. She used that mostly when she got tired of someone or the topic of the conversation was starting to bore her. Not many people really noticed that because she really seemed to be paying attention, but when they did, they got really angry and offended. But Kagami Taiga _did_ notice, like every other day, and he was not very amused, mind you.

_Flick._ "Kat. Su. Mi." –He growled. "Were you even listening to me?!"

Let's just say that she didn't go unpunished and that the little game the two Kagamis and the blue pair was cut short for the day. Oh, also, the team was about to meet the mysterious rosy flash before the day ended.


End file.
